There is No Happiness Here
by TheReader1118
Summary: Hyun Tomoko was once an optimistic and average student. When a strange phenomenon affected his mind, he decided to try and recover from this by joining his friend in her Literature Club to cope with his ailment. But will the club and its members grant him sanctuary, or will it become a personal hell for him?
1. chapter 1

"IT'S ME OR THEM MC! EITHER I DIE OR THEY DIE!" Monika firmly planted the gun on Sayori's right temple.

At this point, I couldn't even move a muscle anymore. Not because I'm crippled by fear, being in this club has desensitized me already to the point that I barely feel any emotions anymore, but because behind me stood a fellow club member about to plunge her knife onto my back. But, you guys are probably wondering, how did it come to this? Well, first let's look back, not at Yuri, but back when I decided to join this... thing.

 **Doki Doki Literature Club**

It was cold, dark, and gloomy when I woke up. Halloween took a toll on me, and my sugar levels. But, I felt as if something was off today, like something isn't right. I let out a groan as I pushed myself up, I forgot my glasses downstairs. Without them, I could barely see in front of me, let alone walk around in the dark. I touched the nightstand beside me and tried my best to find the handle using my hands. I found it after a short moment and quickly pulled out the drawer to use my spare glasses. I blinked once, blinked twice, then thrice... finally I can see clearly! Though my vision is clear, my room is still shrouded in darkness. Perhaps it was only me, but I still feel like there is something off today.

I stood up, before dropping down to my knees nauseous and weak. It was as if a strong unseen force suddenly struck me on my back and stomach simultaneously. I couldn't even see the floor due to the sudden rush of pain throughout my body. I could feel my arms and legs shake violently as I struggled to keep myself from collapsing. My sweat rolled down my face in large beads, forming puddles below me as I struggled to breathe.

 _The darkness envelops,_

 _surrounds_

 _and caresses me_

 _They whisper sweetly_

 _I listen intently_

 _Screams_

 _Echoes_

 _It shatters_

 _And I wake from it_

I let out a scream as I began to hear strange, disembodied voices from the darkness. It was only then when I realized that it was already 6 in the morning, and that my blinds were not closed but fully open. The morning sun should've shone brightly upon my face, but all I could see now is pitch black darkness. Then, a deafening silence fell upon the room. No sound, no light, no wind, just nothing. I couldn't even here my breathing anymore.

 _Then it hit me._

It was as if lightning struck me. My head felt like it was about to burst as I began to hear a chaotic cacophony of voices calling and beckoning for me. Then it flowed like a river, knowledge filled my mind while my sanity slowly seeped away into the abyss. Every second, new knowledge and ideas were hammered into me while I felt myself slowly wither away into the void. I could only scream in desperation, but to no avail. My mouth refused to open while my body remained numb and immobilized in a kneeling position. I was about to lose my grasp on my sanity when I heard the door creak open. Then, the darkness disappeared in an instant, replaced by the blindingly, bright light of the sun.

" H-Hey... Hyun? You okay there, buddy?" The gentle and warm voice of my childhood friend snapped me back to reality.

" S-Sayori... Th—" As I looked up at her, my eyes widened in horror as I laid my eyes on her.

Everything, EVERYTHING is made up of numbers, commands and symbols similar to that used by my brother in programming. Sayori was just a caricature of the words _"Sayori.chr"_ , those words forming a figure in the shape of Sayori. The walls, and the world itself is made up of different numerical values, command lines and symbols that moved about erratically. I let out one last scream before collapsing on the floor. I opened my eyes one last time to find that Sayori caught me in her arms, and that everything was back to normal. Her light blue eyes were filled with worry as she shouted my name. I could barely hear her as I slipped back into unconsciousness.

 **Closing my eyes is better than seeing this grand illusion called _"Reality"._**


	2. Chapter 2

I suddenly woke up, finding myself on my bed with a splitting headache. I looked around the room, finding that no one is here. I sat up and found myself surprised to find breakfast on my nightstand. It was nothing more but a simple plate of bacon and eggs and note was written beside it, and from the handwriting I could tell it was Sayori's. I smiled before taking the fork and taking in a small morsel of food.

 _Eat well and go to school! I have something to tell you!"_ After reading, I looked at the clock and it read 6:00 am on a Tuesday.

Ah right, I blacked out yesterday... Must've been a sugar crash.

I found my breakfast delicious albeit lacking in salt. I finished the meal quickly and immediately took a shower. After which, I immediately got dressed and headed towards school. I found it, however, that my parents paid no heed to me. Nevertheless, I decided to continue and walk my normal route.

I managed to make it to my school just as the school bells rung. As I walked down the hallways, however, I felt that something was off... Like something is out of place. I headed towards my classroom, and took a sit on my desk.

I was about to pull out my homework when I felt something was **really** off. I looked up from my desk to ask one of my classmates, but then...

I found myself in an empty room devoid of life.

My heart sank as I saw this, and I immediately began to panic. I stood up and began to look around. Fear and terror gripped at me as I slowly lost my strength to stand. Then the voices began, but this time, they were louder and more real. Now I know this wasn't caused by too much sugar, but by something else. Something more sinister.

The whispers now became screeching, and I couldn't help but vomit and claw at my skin at the sound of the agonized voices. Then I saw the symbols and numbers appear before me once more, now it was all I could see. A scream left my lips as my head felt a stinging pain. For a moment, I just wanted all of this to end, just end my misery. Then, I glimpsed a pair of emerald green eyes in the distance and a sinister grin with it.

Then all of it just stopped.

I found myself sitting on my chair, pen in hand and five minutes just before the class ends. It was like a nightmare, a nightmare that made me miss nearly the entire day. I can't help but quake in terror at what just happened to me.

The bells rang loudly and it snapped me out of the thoughts that currently plagued me. I looked up to find students flooding out of the classroom doors. I slowly stood up, only to find myself falling back on my chair. Nausea and dizziness suddenly hit me and struck me down. I laid my head down for a moment and closed my eyes. Perhaps by sleeping for a while I can get rid of the pain.

"Hyun! Wake up! Wake up you sleepy head!"

I barely started my nap when Sayori woke me up. I looked up to see her smiling face. Her clear, blue eyes stared at me like a puppy's while her smile shone more brightly like the sun. For a moment, I felt happy and at ease. Then for a split second, I saw the words " _Mask_ " scribbled all over her face. I blinked my eyes and the words were gone.

"You ready for the thing I'm about to show you? I was about to show you yesterday, but you suddenly got sick."  
Sayori beamed brightly.  
"Yeah... sorry about that... Shall we go?"

Sayori and I walked through the eerily silent halls of the school corridors. Sayori hummed happily while she lead towards some secluded room in one of the campus' many buildings. As we neared it, however, Sayori finally decided to break the silence.

"Ehehe... About the surprise..."  
"What is it anyway?"  
"Well... remember when I told you that I am a vice president of a club?"  
"Let me guess, you signed me up."  
"Yeah... well, one of our members made cupcakes."  
"Oh? Well, I hope they're delicious then! I won't mind joining this club if they are."  
Sayori smiled and remained silent although her smile did not leave her lips.

We neared the door of this club, the one called "The Literature Club". I could hear two voices from within the room, arguing over something. Sayori opened the door and thus, today marks the day I...

Something is very wrong in this place. It's all wrong.  
There is something sinister in here...

But I'm still joining this club.


End file.
